Many applications require transmission of one or more of data, timing information or power between a first system and a second system, where the second system is designed to be isolated from the first system. In some cases, one or more of these types of signals may need to be transmitted in both directions between the two systems. Conventional approaches can transmit each of these types of signals using a separate isolator such as a transformer. However, these approaches are inefficient in terms of use of resources and provide corresponding poor performance. Therefore, a need exists for circuits, systems and methods to transmit one or more of data, timing information or power between isolated systems in a more efficient manner and with higher performance.